U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,761 (the '761 patent) teaches a method for providing advertises to Internet Service Providers (Internet Service Provider) where the Internet Service Provider has precise control over who receives an advertisement. Thus, in accordance with the '761 patent, an Internet Service Provider may offer advertisers precision advertising, since an Internet Service Provider has access to precise demographic data on each of the Internet Service Provider's customers.
The '761 patent discloses that the Internet Service Provider has access to data on the periods of usage, including the type of customers accessing the Internet during such periods of usage. By using this information, one may target advertisements to a precise audience. The '761 patent teaches the insertion of an advertising into a web page by the Internet Service Provider, or, the removal of an advertisement from a webpage by the Internet Service Provider and the insertion of substitute Internet Service Provider advertising.